First comes marriage then a baby carriage
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: "YES, DAMN IT. We're having a damn baby!" Shizuo said "I don't understand how this happened!" Shinra's said in shock. "We always assumed that when you two would have a baby, that.." Shinra's gaze wandered to Izaya. "You know..Izaya would-" "We know.." Izaya sighed. mpreg with Shizuo accidently becoming an experiment for childbirth. shizaya/izuo family beginnings. r&r is luv review
1. shit i'm pregnant

**au and mpreg,** **I don't know how to do babies, they just magically appear for me (as in plot eggs)**

 **this egg idea was because of mushy lovely dovely fluffy family stuff that usually doesn't happen**

 **it's like sweet sugary love goo shaped like an egg, so this thing happened**

 **rated m for sweet lemonade later with shizaya and not izuo**

 **how shizuo ended up pregnant, in plot sense someone(grossly coughs Shingen was stalking them)** **without anyone know in the shop that he wasn't an employee must have slipped a pill/something in their drinks at Latte's**

 **so the vessel was going to be a male experiment for Nebula for reproducing children and Shizuo ended up bottom that night instead of Izaya(was aiming for)**

 **mainly thoughts and time skips will be in bold (kappa comments)**

 **at the shared house of shizuo and izaya (really izaya's apartment)**

Shizuo Heiwajima was in a panic as he paced in circles around the room. **"Shit shit shit shit shit shitshitshit.."**

Izaya Orihara, his fiance, was off visiting his twin sisters, and intended on being gone until noon. Izaya wanted to tell them in person that he and Shizuo were planning on tying the knot, finally as the whole city thought.

Shizuo while in his panic he remembered the day he proposed to Izaya very clearly.

 **shizaya flashback to engagement day three years in their relationship**

Shizuo had brought Izaya for a walk on the beach, where they were the only ones there, so other things happened there other than swimming and sun bathing.

They simply held hands and talked and laughed, and when they were back in the city.

When the sun was setting, Shizuo had suggested they grab a cup of coffee at their favorite little coffee shop nearby, **Latte's** _._ **(so original it hurts)**

They ordered one french vanilla and one black. Then Shizuo ordered along side it a slice of cake,while Izaya accompanied his drink with a scone.

As Izaya sat down and placed down his cup and pastry, Shizuo hid the ring case behind his back in anticipation.

Shizuo knelt down on one knee beside Izaya's chair with a wide smile, he grasped his boyfriend's hand and rubbed his thumb over the skin on the back of his hand.

"Izaya," Shizuo began. "All my life I never thought I could be as lucky as I am now, and happy at that, to have somebody like you in my life. You may be a pain in the ass at times, but I love you for that. I know that I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives." **(you see this fluffy oocness that makes you fluffer)**

Izaya blinked, and as he was about to ask Shizuo why he was on the floor, "Shizu-cha-" Shizuo pulled out the ring case.

Immediately, Izaya silenced and his eyes lit up at the ring case. Shizuo was actually going to do it. He couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't the only one, all people from all around Ikebukuro who knew Shizuo and Izaya started to stare and wait for the big moment.

"Izaya Orihara," Shizuo went on, opening the ring case. Inside was a ring with silver band, with a small, ruby in the middle setting, and a smaller diamond on each side of it. "Will you marry me flea?"

Izaya felt his lip twitch into a wide smile and a blink to let his tears run down his cheeks he laughed, Izaya responded with, "Yes..." He wrapped his arms around Shizuo.

"Yes you idiot!" Shizuo lifted up his free hand and grasped Izaya's cheek, pulling the smaller man into a kiss.

Shizuo, at that moment, would not deny he was crying as well. Tears of joy, tears that knew he would be with the one he loved for the rest of his life. Not like he didn't already knew that though.

His love for Izaya was no joke. It was the one thing he was always very open about.

In the background you can hear silent **'aww's'** , **'you go Heiwajima'** and **'finally'** as for the Dollars board had their proposal moment all over with videos and photos of the two love bird.

 **time skip to the shizaya love shack house and after their snack at Latte's (experiment egg inside both in progress day 0, lifespan up to a month)**

Later that night, back home at Izaya's apartment, Shizuo and Izaya dimmed down the lights, lit a few candles, and put on some music in their shared bedroom. **(omg what am I doing I just made shizaya go really romance, where are the rose petals)**

They had their arms around each others shoulders, they danced a slow dance around the room and smiled, staring one another in the eyes pressing their forehead together every singles and a while to get closer to each other.

When **_Two is Better than One_ ** came around, what they had playfully dubbed it as their song, they began to sing it to one another.

 ** _"I remember what you wore on the first day. You came into my life and I thought hey. You know, this could be something."_ ** Shizuo started off when the song came on, entwining their fingers together.

 _ **"I remember every look upon your face. The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing"** _ Izaya responsed leaning his forehead with Shizuo's as they continued.

 _ **"Maybe it's true that I can't live without you. Maybe two is better than one. But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one..."** _ They sung together as they slowly moved around the room.

After singing a couple of verses, Shizuo whispered, "..Izaya?"

Izaya locked his eyes with Shizuo's again. "Yes Shizu-chan?"

"You said yes because you want to be mine, right?"

"That's right." Izaya responded.

"There's something I want to try with you..." Shizuo whispered.

"What's that?" Izaya whispered, nuzzling his nose against Shizuo's ear.

Shizuo, with a small blush across of his nose, leaned in and whispered right into Izaya's ear.

Izaya was silent for a moment after Shizuo spoke and Shizuo pulled away to look him in the face. Izaya locked their eyes again and gave off a small smirk.

Izaya gave a soft nod, he shoved Shizuo backwards onto the bed gently as they sunk into the mattress.

Shizuo was a bit taken aback by it, but when Izaya climbed over him and straddled his waist with his knees, he leaned over the blonde with that same mischevious smirk.

He placed each of his hands on either side of Shizuo's head, and sung along to the last part of the song.

Shizuo smiled warmly up at Izaya before he joined Izaya in the last lyrics before their lips met for a kiss.

 _ **"Maybe two is better than one..."**_

 **end of engagment night flashback and sex scene (will flashback back to it in later chapters)**

Shizuo hadn't even realized how he'd stopped pacing and had closed his eyes, letting the warm, arousing feelings of the memory engulf him.

Suddenly very aware of how hot he felt, he snapped his eyes back open and lifted his hands up to play with one of his long bangs dangling at the side of his face to distract him.

Nervously, he bit his bottom lip as he began to pace again.

It was mere moments later when his phone went off. Trying to remain calm, he dismissed the alarm and turned his attention to the plastic tests on the sink counter.

Sighing, he kept his eyes closed as his heart went **dokidoki**.

 **"C'mon Shizuo you can do it, on the count to three. One.."**

Nervously, he slowly counted to three before he leaned over the counter and opened his eyes.

Each little oval on the plastic tests, once as white as the plastic they were held behind, were blue. Blue as in positive with a plus sign.

Shizuo, with his eyes narrow, crossed his arms around his stomach as he felt another round of nausea setting in. "I can't believe it..."

He knew something had been wrong with his body the past three days.

He'd woken up with the urges to vomit in the middle of the night and would empty out his dinner.

He'd leave Izaya alone in their bed so as not to bother him or get him sick as well, and would venture downstairs.

That morning, while in the throughs of the worst nausea he'd had that week, it hit Shizuo like an oncoming train.

 **"I'm pregnant. Fuck this can't be happening.."**

Ten out of ten, this definitely had to be the biggest problem. **BANG!**

 **"How the hell am I even going to explain this to Izaya.."**

 **time skips are fun c:**

Shizuo fell into a light snooze. He laid across the length of the couch, his left arm draped almost carefully across his stomach and his other hand rested up next to his face.

Izaya came in through the front door and called out, "Shizu-chan, I'm home!" around quarter to one.

In a half-asleep daze, Shizuo awoke and slipped his eyes open. He stretched his back against the couch and sat up as Izaya appeared before him.

"Sorry I'm so late," Izaya said as he immediately went over to Shizuo and leaned down to cup his face in his hands. "The girls and I got a little chatty over tea..." **(very overly chatty)**

Izaya smiled and planted a soft kiss onto Shizuo's lips. "They loved the ring you picked out."

He pulled away from Shizuo's face a bit and laid his hand on Shizuo's forehead. "How are you feeling now? Any better?"

"Well, actually Izaya..." Shizuo started off.

"Did you throw up again?" Izaya asked, unable to hold back doting over his fiance when he's sick.

"Not since ten, but-" Shizuo was interrupted again.

"That should be a good sign, I guess." Izaya said. "Hopefully you've got it mostly out of your system."

"Izaya, I'm not sick." Shizuo concluded to him.

Izaya stayed silent for a moment. His eyebrows went up, his eyes narrowed in worry, he asked, "What is it then.."

Shizuo, with a sigh, hung his head and took Izaya's hands into his. "Izaya, sit down..."

Izaya sat at Shizuo's left side and kept looking at his face, unable to speak.

He didn't understand what was going on, and he definitely felt a bit shocked.

Shizuo stared down at his knees, in which he held Izaya's hands, refusing to let them go. "You.. remember that night we got engaged, right?"

"Shizu-chan, I told you that there's no need to feel embarrassed over that-"

"I'm _not_ embarrassed." Shizuo said firmly. "Something... _happened_ that night."

"... Well, no duh there..." Izaya said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't mean in the sense of what we did. Something happened _because_ of what we did." Shizuo responded.

Izaya, his eyes full of worry now, asked, "Shizu-chan, what's going on?"

Shizuo took a deep breath before telling him the news. "Izaya, I'm pregnant."

 **end of chapter one**

 **tbc**

 **da dadadadadada**

 **DA**

 **you get it, dada,** **you're going to be a daddy trash can izaya**

 **yeah,** **what have i done**

 **Shizuo was suppose to top in this relationship,** **it is shizaya,** **but izuo kicked its way in**

 **so the word on tumblr is that there'll be a fluff shizaya month at some point**

 **I'm in, they're still deciding the month, feel free to join in shizaya writers**

 ** **let's not let izaya suffer for a month yeah?****

 ** ** **trashcandaddy's got enough******

 ** ** ** **feed me crackers (reviews)********

 ** ** ** ** **bai kappalings drink your tea c:**********


	2. dotting waifu

**ho hohoho**

 **guess who wasn't an kappabutt today and updated for once**

 **kappaling review replies:**

 **glitterbaby's girl thank you for your cracker it was good, guess who updated a short update c:**

 **(dw i will update other fics maybesoon)**

 **lunatheawesome jordan thank you kappaling c:**

 **look look it's a chapter two**

 **dammmmnn**

 **izaya's reactions to being a daddy**

 **last time on my fiance's pregnant: "Izaya, I'm pregnant.."**

 **week 6 of fetus progress inside of subject Heiwajima, Shizuo**

Izaya was silent for a short moment, widened his eyes and his breath hitched.

He began to shake slightly and trying his best to keep eye contact with Shizuo, before breaking the silence, "..You have to be joking right, Shizu-chan..?"

When he didn't get any response from the blonde, he continued.

"Oh my God... Oh my GOD This isn't possible, last time I check you would most definitely fully male. **(lolwut)** How are you pregnant?! How did this happen, oh Shizu-chan.."

Izaya sadly ended his sentence as he rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

"You're not helping!" Shizuo said in embrassment, pulling his hands away from Izaya's and tangling them into the top of the raven's hair bringing him close.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya said after the blonde let a frustrated sigh come out. "How could this even happened..?"

Shizuo ran his hands out of his hair and held onto Izaya's knees. Shizuo grasped onto his arms. "..I don't know.. Maybe..I never should have asked you to-"

"Shizuo, stop right there." Izaya responded. He lifted his head and looked at Shizuo. "Are... you absolutely sure that you are?"

"Three out of three times, with the most reliable test I could find. All of them turned blue.. positive."

"..Why didn't I catch on? I knew there was something off from the sickness but I wasn't thinking this would be the cause of it.." Izaya said.

"Well," Shizuo lifted his head up and rested his hands on Izaya's face.

"You've been busy with work, and we've been caught up in the planning of the wedding for next year. And since we only did it that one time with me and you..." Shizuo trailed off.

Shizuo covered his eyes with his hands. "What I don't get still is that I'm a guy and I'm pregnant..."

Izaya, still keeping his gaze on Shizuo, spoke again. "I guess I always assumed that if it was possible **(it seems clearly it is)** , that I would.. be the one to bear our kids.. You'd make a great papa."

He turned his head and stared off into the distance trying to sadly laugh but frown in the end. **(welp but i guess shizuo got the whoops)**

"I think we should go to Shinra and get this found out for sure. And I got a feeling that someone in the Kishitani family will know something about this.." Izaya explains.

Shizuo let his eyes drift down to his stomach again. "I'm pretty sure I am.. I look and feel like I've put on some weight and the morning sickness."

"Let's just assume for now that you are No reckless activities **(vendingmachines)** and bad food **(fast food)**." Izaya points out.

"... So nothing fun and nothing yummy?" Shizuo asked.

"Only until we find out for sure if you are or aren't," Izaya said. "Shizu-chan, this is a baby we're talking about. It eats and drinks, even feels what you do."

"How do you even know this stuff?" Shizuo asked.

"I'm an informant Shizu-chan, I know my stuff." Izaya responded.

"Besides, like I said, I always assumed I would be the one to have the baby. I should know what to do to be a good mother as well as a good wife to you." He smiled at Shizuo.

Shizuo could feel a tingle of warmth in his stomach from hearing that. His raven was beginning to make him feel better already.

"First things first, we've got to get you back healthy to the old Shizu-chan again." Izaya said, picking up a paper pad and the pen before putting on his reading glasses.

"We'll get you checked in with Shinra to confirm this and determine how far along you are-"

"It happened six weeks ago. The only time you took me was the night of our engagement. After that we didn't have sex for a while. And then the damn nausea kicked in." Shizuo said, explaining the situation so far as Izaya nodded.

 **(shizuo's been getting too sick as the months progressed so there was less sexy time and the egg in izaya was gone before they did their sexy time anyways)**

"We'll need to baby-proof the place, set up a nursery..." Izaya paused in jotting everything down when Shizuo grasped his face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Izaya shut his eyes and opened them again when they pulled apart.

With a soft blink, he saw as Shizuo smiled at him. "Thanks Izaya..." Shizuo whispered, he wouldn't be able to deal with this without him.

Izaya smiled back as they cuddled close together and a press of their foreheads. **(i love doing that)** "That's what I'm here for Shizu-chan."

 **time skips are fun c:**

Shizuo could barely sleep the night before meeting with Shinra to get some answers. He couldn't even cuddle Izaya.

He just laid on his side at the edge of the bed, staring off at the wall and drifting uneasily in and out of sleep mode.

By the time Izaya decided to come back into their bedroom it was 8:45 am, and he gently shook Shizuo's shoulders to get him up.

"Shizu-channn," Izaya rolled his name off of his tongue like a sweet piece of candy. **(lollipop c:)** "C'mon. We've got to get to Shinra's by eleven. I don't want us to be late."

With a sigh, Shizuo moaned out, "Fiiiine flea..." He pushed himself up and dangled his legs over the side of the bed, and as he gave a morning stretch and breathed in through his nose.

Shizuo cringed and brought his hands to his mouth as he made another sick sound.

"Oh boy, are you getting sick again?" Izaya asked, sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

Shizuo gagged out as he covered his nose. "It's nothing.. what's for breakfast?"

"I was going to make you an egg omelet. Sweet to the core just the way you like them." Izaya smiled.

All of a sudden Shizuo buried his eyes into his hands and let out a sob, his shoulders shaking.

Izaya, confused, raised his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around his fiance and asked, "Shizu-chan, what's wrong?"

"Those poor little baby chicks..." Shizuo sobbed. "Eggs are baby chickens.. and what do we do? We take them away from the mama birds and eat them..." **(shizuo's having one of his dramatic moments)**

"... Uuuuhmmm..." Izaya blinked. **'I don't know what to tell him anymore..'**

"Shizu-chan, you do know that people only eat the unfertilized chicken eggs right..."

Shizuo picked up his head and looked at Izaya with relieful eyes. "...We do?" **(omg shizuo)**

"Yes, so let's stop worrying and let's have something to eat." Izaya said with an uneasy smile before pecking Shizuo's cheek.

"Okay." Shizuo replied pecking Izaya back searching for his lips.

"That's my Shizu-chan," Izaya said with a small smile, unraveling his arms from Shizuo's shoulders. "Get on dressed. I guess eggs are out, what would you like to eat?"

"I dunno." He thought for a moment before he said, "I just want something sweet."

"Pancakes sound good to you?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo perked up at the sound of pancakes and nodded.

 **end of chapter two**

 **tbc**

 **feed me crackers (reviews)**

 **give some love to the shizaya babies**

 **i might actually continue comments are nice**

 **short and fast and kindashit but hey here's an update**

 **so fluffy month is nov**

 **get ready for the sweetly sick fluff c:**

 **bai kappalings**


	3. breakfast mornings

**look an update**

 **on an in progress story**

 **ha,** **got'em, no seriously here's an update**

 **yes this will continue, slowly**

 **i think**

 **lovey dovey ooc worried wifu izaya thoughts coming up**

 **thoughts and kappa notes are bold**

 **week 7, the same day (just later) from the time skip in chapter two with izaya and breakfast making**

Without a doubt in his mind, Izaya loved Shizuo. He really did.

And not the love that he says he loves for humanity, but the love between only lovers would feel.

To Izaya, Shizuo was his beloved strong monster, who was actually the biggest teddy bear that you'd want to hug and never let go, the one who protects you, there to keep you warm and safe.

To Shizuo, Izaya was his beautiful flea, who was really a cat that wanted to be showered with love and be spoiled. **(which shizuo supplies alot)**

It was just the strangest thing to see the blonde going around, feeling and acting the way he'd been this week.

Izaya's seen Shizuo angry, annoyed, sad, scared, cranky, disgusted, just about everything. But the way his mood's been swinging like a light switch was hard to keep up. **(you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no)**

Shizuo was best when he was smiling.

Even though they didn't want to say anything to anyone else until they knew for sure that Shizuo was pregnant, it certainly did seem that way. **(the doubt is real, can't blame)**

The morning sickness, nausea, abnormal mood swings and cravings for certain things were showing it to them on their own.

But Izaya also knew that when you're sick, like with a flu in the flu season, as it was, you lost appetite for certain things and even just the smell of something you usually loved could make you cringe of wanting to throw up.

Izaya knew he was sick every time he began to get nauseated by the smell of raw fish.

He knew that as soon as he would be feeling better, he would envelope himself in his favorite otoro dish, as if to make up for lost time.

The weight-gain could be easily explained, as it was the colder months and Shizuo wasn't going out and walking around as much as before. **(Tom would let him off earlier or more days off)**

That and Vorona kept sending over her holiday homemade strawberry pound cakes, and Shizuo would willingly admit to being a big sweet tooth as much as Izaya's distaste.

Especially with homemade sweet goodies like Akane-chan used to make for him.

The odd mood swings could have been brought on by Shizuo's lack of sleep due to his nausea. Izaya knew Shizuo could get frustrated when he just wanted to get a peaceful night's rest.

It wasn't much in the light of the big things in life, but little things could add up and Izaya certainly didn't want his lover to be lacking sleep.

He wanted Shizuo to be happy and well, not upset and cranky.

Since it was so early on and they couldn't yet fully confirm nor deny Shizuo's pregnancy, Izaya honestly had no idea how he felt about it.

Of course he would be there for his loving Shizu-chan during it all, every step of the way, it was just such an unusual situation.

Ikebukuro was an anormal city where anything is possible. **'Headless dullahan, cursed swords, but pregnant Shizu-chans? I smell Kishitani family written over this.'** Thus resulting them going to have a visit to Shinra's place.

Shizuo, for one night, opened up to him about a very personal fantasy he'd had about Izaya. **(shizuke be thinking of izuo action)**

The entire idea of dominating his strong lover was appealing to Izaya, especially since he had thought about it before. **(omg I should give you guys the smut flashback scene already, i will later, i promise and the shizaya too)**

Like high school teenagers ignorance enough not to use any sort of protection, **(but they didn't need it though, technically)** this was the result of that night.

 **'Well,'** he thought trying to catch the 'bright side' of things as he was whisking the vanilla pancake batter. ' **At least we know I have strong swimmers, way to go boys, you knocked up Shizu-chan..'** He sighed.

As Izaya began pouring the batter in circles, attaching two more smaller circles to make ears **(yes i'm making izaya make Shizuo teddy bear shaped pancakes)** onto the heated pan, he thought once more about if he and Shizuo were even ready to have a child.

He had experience with children, obviously the twins being the prime example. But a baby would be completely new territory to them to raise one.

Not to mention childbirth.

Letting the pancakes sit on their own he turned his attention to the omelet he'd made for himself.

With a fork, he went to work eating his breakfast in big and careful bites so it could hopefully be gone by the time Shizuo emerges from upstairs.

Rationalizing his thoughts between bites, Izaya began to think again.

 **'I suppose I'm just worked up about this whole situation... You become a mother when you're pregnant, and a father when you see your baby.'** After he swallowed he sighed through his nose. ' **Shizu-chan being the mother is rather amusing though.'**

He took another bite before picking up the spatula to turn over the browning pancakes before they burned.

Shizuo's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs as he picked up and ate his last bite of his warm breakfast.

Izaya picked up his plate and brought it to the sink and set it down inside to wash after Shizuo ate.

"Hey kitten." Shizuo greeted, making his way towards the front door to pick up the morning paper. **(don'tbut petnames are cute rite)**

"Morning Shizu-chan." Izaya semi-called out so he knew Shizuo would hear him. **(see the petname love)**

At the sound of the front door closing and Shizuo entering the kitchen kissing his lover's forehead, Izaya spoke.

"I talked to Vorona last night. She and Celty should be here by four this afternoon. Celty said she was insisting on cooking dinner for us tonight." Izaya explained.

Ever since the blonde met Vorona then introducing Izaya to her as his boyfriend, at first, she didn't like Izaya. **(like most people)**

Even though they didn't get off the right foot, Vorona began to warm up to Izaya as she did with Shizuo, but at a slower pace.

"Will we be able to get everything done by then?" Shizuo asked.

"We should." Izaya said. "We've got the morning and most of the afternoon, we'll be seeing Shinra anyways."

Izaya took the pancakes off and onto a plate before pouring more circles of batter on the skillet as Shizuo went to grab his morning milk from the fridge.

"You think I'll get hang of the morning sickness?"

"Eventually," Izaya said. "If worst comes to worst, I can just sleep out in the living room so you can get to bathroom without fail."

"You know I can't sleep well without you..." Shizuo semi-pouted. **(what sleep, jks)**

"I know, that's just the worst comes to worst situation." Izaya said. "It's the same with me Shizu-chan, where will my living furnace be to keep me warm."

Shizuo chuckled lightly at Izaya's cute pouting face. **(did i mention that izaya was wearing an apron)**

Izaya smiled continuing to flip pancakes before he frown slightly.

"I was thinking Shizu-chan.. that what if the pregnancy is definitely found out to be positive."

"Because we have no clue what we're getting into or what the hell happened?" Shizuo questioned, staring down at the newsprint but not reading it.

"It was just a thought." Izaya responded.

Shizuo ran a hand through his hair again, silent and thinking. "Maybe we should talk about that when we know it's what we're dealing with." Shizuo finally concludes with a rub of his neck.

"Yeah, you're right." Izaya said with an understanding nod.

Doing that, he finished plating the last of Shizuo's pancakes before adding whipped cream, chocolate chips for eyes and nose before snowing it with vanilla powder on top.

"Pancake de la sweets, enjoy~" Izaya said with a smile as he handed the plate to Shizuo.

"Thanks." Shizuo replied reaching for the whipped cream. He scooped some up to layer it on Izaya's lips before he leaned in to lick it off with his tongue.

This resulting Izaya's lip to be captured into a heated kiss after Shizuo licked the cream off.

Shizuo invaled his tongue into Izaya's mouth and played with his wet organ with small sucks and licks. Not that Izaya was complaining, returning his affectionate licks.

"Just eat your pancakes Shizu-chan." Izaya said when he pulled away rather breathlessly at Shizuo's 'thanks'.

Shizuo did just that, reaching for his fork before digging in with his daily milk bottle on the side as Izaya went to sip his morning coffee.

 **end of chapter 3**

 **tbc**

 **did that shizaya enough?**

 **omg stop me from the domestic shizaya married couple like atmosphere**

 **it's not november yet (fluff month)**

 **and it's all lovey dovey shizaya hubby and wifu acts**

 **feed me crackers (reviews)**

 **bai an update a day keeps kappa awake**

 **give the love**

 **share the love**

 **of shizaya/izuo kappalings**

 **then maybe they'll finally know**

 **instead of doubting so much about shizuo carrying an egg**

 **the worry is real**

 **drink your tea**


End file.
